Genetics of Hair n Love
by my-chan1325
Summary: Summary: One doting nonexistent father that plays cupid, one brown-haired mop wielding girl that tries to tame her best friend s hair; and some incredible genetic recombination. I have taken certain liberties on Kaito s hair. Normal AU.


Genetics of Hair and Love

* * *

 **Summary** : One doting nonexistent father that plays cupid, one brown-haired mop wielding girl that tries to tame her best friend`s hair; and some incredible genetic recombination. I have taken certain liberties on Kaito`s hair.

 **Disclaimer** : DDW- Didn't , don't and will never own Detective Conan/ Magic Kaito. It`s the sole property of Aoyama sensei (though I pledge to borrow the characters, blend them and produce different flavored smoothies).

* * *

Several genes come to play in the formation of hair, its color, texture, length and whatnot. Kuroba Toichi had learned it the hard way. He also had wondered what terrible genetic recombination his and Chikage`s genes had gone through, to result in the messiest, spikiest bird nest on top of his son`s head. But he did pity Aoko the most. He could imagine where they would end up.

Famous and the most talented magician cm phantom thief, in whose dictionary impossible and difficult did not exist, these titles were meaningless when it came down to settling Kaito for a proper haircut. For a moment there, he did think of advising on this hairy matter instead of a magic lesson while recording the tapes. He was so morbidly sure that one day his son would be picking up his legacy.

Though if he could leave these tapes for Kaito, he guessed that he could for Aoko too, and perhaps he would advise her with the ' _spiky hair matte_ r'.

And play CUPID. There was no doubt about it. He would be damned and in hell if the both of them lost each other because of him. Besides, all of this needed to be planned in utmost secrecy with foremost care about how the sequence of events would transpire. _And so_ , Kuroba Toichi had spent the last days of his life planning on how to disclose his night time secret to his kids.

* * *

At age 8, Kuroba Kaito was a spiky haired, extremely energetic bundle of joy with a clear ringing laughter and an unbridling passion for magic.

At the seventh hour of her seventh birthday, Nakamori Aoko had received one suspicious looking elongated packaged gift, courtesy of one Kuroba Toichi`s twisted sense of humor. She was also advised and trained to become extremely adept at its usage as a defense against a certain some one`s pranks.

This decision was regretted by the elder magician for approximately two months. An irritated Chikage, 4 sets of teacups, dozens of dishes, vases, one chandelier, a broken table leg and one aquarium (that particular incident still gave Kaito nightmares), he guessed this much loss was incomparable to the genius of his foresight. It might as well make it easier for Kaito to adapt to Kid`s persona, and for Aoko to be a constant challenge to Kaito. _Anyways_ , it was killing dozens of birds with a stone.

So at age 8, Nakamori Aoko was a messy haired, extremely energetic authoritative girl with a loud ringing laughter and an unbridling passion for mops.

* * *

At age 9, Kuroba Kaito`s spiky hair had garnered the attention of almost all of Ekoda.

The day he turned 9 years 4 months and 14 days, he learned about the existence of a nocturnal rodent having spikes: _the porcupine_ ; so did all his classmates and Nakamori Aoko. For unknown reasons, Kuroba Toichi found it extremely amusing when word reached him about how Kaito was compared to porcupines.

At the tenth hour of his tenth birthday, a special porcupine themed birthday party was celebrated. That was the worst birthday according to Kaito in terms of gifts. His three years worth of pranks were repayed by his friends. And Aoko was no fun.

But being a best friend, she did come up with ' _Operation- permanent- porcupine- hair-treatmen_ t' to get rid of this unfortunate resemblance. It was to be a secret plan and a surprise to both of their parents. For once, Kaito was behaving; so Aoko took charge with her supplies of towels, scissors and _super glue_.

For the first time in their life, Kuroba Toichi and Kuroba Chikage were petrified. No amount of guns, goons, police and detectives were able to do what their son and his best friend had. Taking off super glue from his son`s hair and scalp challenged his magical abilities too.

When Nakamori Aoko turned ten, Kuroba Toichi had finished his set-up. The day she turned 10 years 2 months 14 days, Kuroba Toichi left the world in burning flames, but with a tranquil heart knowing that he had left behind answers.

* * *

When Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko turned thirteen, a street-side fortune teller blessed them a happy life and lots of children after witnessing the infamous skirt-flipping scene.

Mops and pranks were forgotten for 5 hours, until they could overcome their flushed cheeks and rushed breaths. That day`s _biology_ lesson was attention-grabbing.

The next day her skirt was flipped again, and the forgotten mop chase began again.

Over the next years, it was assumed that they were ' _meant-to-be_ '; so, nobody ever confessed their undying love to this pair. Until a girl named Koizumi Akako stepped in. Her involvement, indirectly let them realize their attraction for each other.

That year`s Valentine`s day, Aoko prepared handmade chocolates for Kaito, something that she hadn`t done ever before. Kaito, for once, had flushed darkly and wondered about the reason while accepting it.

That year`s White day, Kaito showed a special magic trick to Aoko, something new that he practiced for weeks. Aoko`s beautiful face, twinkling eyes and face-splitting smile were the sole images of his peaceful dreams.

But the mop chases and skirt flipping continued. Momoi Keiko was quick to notice the recent addition of slight blushes that would adorn their faces. The betting pool also got busier and interesting. Momoi Keiko was also extremely happy to be the highest bidder and earn the most out of it. At one point, the homeroom teacher also got involved. Besides, they were _extremely_ interesting gossip matter.

* * *

At age 18, Kuroba Kaito came to know about Kaitou Kid. In his quest for answers, he accidently stumbled across the room behind the revolving painting (which, by the way, was meant to be opened by him when he turned eighteen. A little fingertip screening device on the top left corner of the painting ensured this).

His long- forgotten magic lessons that he had craved for, for years, started again. Along with tons of secrets being disclosed, among which, was that his father was murdered and that he was a _phantom_ _thief_ by night.

At her eighteenth birthday, Nakamori Aoko and Kuroba Kaito, both received terrific life-changing revelations. Kuroba Kaito met his father`s killers and pledged to destroy a gem named _Pandora_ that granted immortality. He was finally glad that he had both a justifying purpose and a goal to accomplish, and was relieved knowing that his father didn't break laws just for kicks.

Eighteen is supposed to be the time when immaturity seemingly ends, owing to the fact that many things become legal. That eighteenth birthday, many things happened that had never happened before, _for the first time_ , Kaito never made it to her birthday; _for the first time_ , her birthday was celebrated over the phone with fireworks that were witnessed by the whole city; _for the first time_ , she fell into her bed as she finally stepped onto it to catch some remaining needed sleep (the last one, by the way was meant to happen when she turned eighteen (a little pressure sensor installed in the boards of her bed ensured that).

Needless to say, both Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko were unable to make it to the school next day. Kaito was busy getting over the horror of being shot point-blank along with digesting the fact about some mythical magical gem, interspersed with frantic internet searches about _Pandora_ and _possible gems_ being _Pandora_. And of course, the much needed _neglected sleep_.

Meanwhile, Aoko was busy getting over the horror of falling into the bed along with discovering recorded tapes by one Kuroba Toichi. What she heard had changed her life; her opinion on Kid, her outlook of Kaito. The most suspicious thing was a tape that was marked to be heard after she had married Kaito. She decided to respect her going to be father-in-laws` last wish. Besides she was too busy keeping herself from blushing at the mere realization that he had already thought that she was the one for his son. Kuroba Chikage`s requests to take care of her son also seemed suspicious now.

So, she humbly thought to skip school that day, as the mere thought of Kaito made her blood pumping and face flushing. With the amount of heat her body produced, she was afraid to end up running a fever. Besides, there was this matter of much needed _forgotten sleep_.

The next day, both were teased mercilessly by their classmates. It was the first time they both were absent together. Aoko`s continuous stuttering and denial to look at Kaito was suspicious enough to garner high stakes in the betting pool.

 _Kuroba Toichi amusedly laughed and rolled in his grave_.

* * *

Throughout the year, Nakamori Aoko continued expressing her immense hatred for Kaito KID while secretly being his number one fan. Her goal was to secretly help and support Kaito and be with him without him ever finding out. Not even Hakuba Saguru`s detective abilities and Koizumi Akako`s magical prowess was able to find a single loophole in her behavior.

Besides, the things she got to do beside Kaito. In her opinion, in a sense life was becoming more fun (she thought that ' _the Kuroba`s crazy cooties_ ' had infected her too). She did clearly remember pretending to be a married couple at Jii`s bar, and once had secretly helped Kaito establish his alibi by going on a date with him to Tropical Land. She did even go as far as to suggest watching a movie around the allocated heist time; not long enough to interfere with his _alibi_ nor short enough to interfere with his _heist_.

Her new best memories were _three_ ; once when she came to know about the code on the clock tower (the fact that Kaito had gone so far to retain the place of their memories; it had swelled her chest with an unknown warmth and made her fall for him even more); the _second_ was the ski-trip (flying over the snow among twinkling lights, dressed as Princess Nakamori holding Kaitou Kid; it was cliché and it was fairy-tale like. That day, her imagination of a prince charming on a white horse was replaced by a tuxedo-wearing phantom thief on a hand-glider); the _best_ among all of them was when she flew with Kaito from the Tokyo tower (that feeling of being in his arms with wind whooshing around and his warm breath on her face, it already made her decide honeymoon plans).

Through this all, she was grateful to Kuroba Toichi for opening her eyes, for trusting her with this job and especially for teaching her this new brand of _un-noticeable_ _poker face._

* * *

At age 20, Kuroba Kaito along with collaborations of a tiny genius, _Tantei-kun_ , FBI, secret police and whatnot, was able to bring justice to the Black Organization, both the alcohol and animal divisions. His search for _Pandora_ seemed useless, as the legend seemingly was just a _legend_. Besides, his main priority had always been putting them behind the bars.

The headlines and front pages of newspapers, for a couple of weeks displayed news about a vigilante detective and a phantom thief, much to Suzuki Jirokichi`s chagrin.

At age 20, Nakamori Aoko was finally approached by a guilty Kuroba Kaito. He was shocked beyond comprehension when she simply _hugged_ the life out of him, smacked him slightly for pulling dangerous feats, and then _kissed_ him.

 _Kuroba Toichi was extremely pleased and inaugurated a party at heaven._

At age 21, Kuroba Kaito proposed Nakamori Aoko while flying through confetti and fire-works. The whole world celebrated this _'aerial confession'_ of Kaitou KID and Princess Nakamori. Again Suzuki Jirokichi was upset beyond bound for a month.

At the twelfth-hour of her twenty-third birthday, Nakamori Aoko exchanged rings and vows with Kuroba Kaito. The _hand-glider_ was their get-away transport after the ceremony. It was number one news for approximately _ten_ weeks. Suzuki Jirokichi grumbled displeasuredly for _ten_ weeks. _Kuroba Toichi called for a week`s celebration_ ; and the street-side fortune teller blessed them a happy life and dozens of kids, _again_.

Kuroba Aoko, as promised, heard the last tape that her father-in-law had left, and profusely _blushed_ for days. She was thankful that she was patient enough to leave the last one; she would have died out of utter _mortification_ and _humiliation_.

Kuroba Kaito, finally realized why his wife had behaved the way she had behaved, when he stumbled across her set of tapes. He also did realize why she hadn't told him about it when he heard the last one. Kuroba Kaito _blushed_ profusely for a week _more_ than his wife.

At their first anniversary, they sat together and heard each other`s set of tapes, and marveled at the genius of their father. _That year_ , _Kuroba Toichi received a grand bouquet of amazingly mismatched flowers._

* * *

Precisely three months after their first anniversary, they were proud parents of a pair of twins. Aoko was _horrified_ that their daughter had inherited her hair texture from her father.

The babies were so much awaited by the whole world, even more than how _Prince George_ , son to _Prince William_ and _Princess Catherine_ of _Wales_ was. The tablets and newspaper circulated the news for more than _three_ months.

Suzuki Jirokichi was getting extremely annoyed at the amount of time his face was away from the first pages. He was at his highest _rage_ when he found that his place was the last page of newspaper.

At age 28, Kuroba Aoko in response to her husband`s sudden willingness to grow a beard, wrote a _decree_ stating the following: "Kuroba Kaito, for all these years, I, Kuroba Aoko has tolerated your infinitely spiky hair. I thereby announce that I _would not_ , in any condition or situation tolerate the needles on your lower jaw. I also humbly order you to refrain from _kissing_ _me_ or _initiating any form of contact_ until you get rid of your fetish".

Needless to say, this _decree_ was released to media through unknown means. It became the top news that was discussed on all forms of social media. Few cosmetic companies went as far as creating products that would permanently settle such problems.

 _Alas_ , Kuroba Kaito featured for a product that would supposedly genetically engineer the hair texture. _And_ Kuroba Aoko presented a cream that would possibly protect your skin when it came in contact with, humbly put, _'things that enable dis-comfort_ '. Sales skyrocketed and social media discussed none other thing.

* * *

By the time, Kuroba Aoko and Kuroba Kaito were 35, they were a _family of ten_. 2 pairs of twins, among which, were four boys and four girls. To Aoko`s lifetime horror, _half_ of them had exact replicas of Kaito`s bird nest.

She did read tons of articles on genetic recombination and went as far as consulting a pedigree, to predict how long this particular brand of hair would run through the next generations.

At age 60, the walls of the _Kuroba_ house showcased pictures of their _8 kids_ and _32 grandchildren._ Interestingly enough _, the equation of inheritance of hair texture remained balanced._

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my first time ever writing a story. Although I have been reading fan fiction stories since 2009, I created my account a few months ago, started writing a couple of stories and then chickened out. So, if you find any terrible mistakes, plot holes, bad grammar, anything, please do inform me. And of course, constructively criticize. I would be flying on the seventh sky, if Dear Readers, you would follow, fav and review. (P.S: I am supposed to be doing my assignment now, but since this got into my head and did not let me rest in peace, here it is).


End file.
